villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scarlet King
Harak, son of the Third Brood, later known more famously as the Scarlet King, is an ancient god, untold amounts of eons old. He is often considered as the Big Bad of the SCP Foundation-mytho''s, and he appears in countless articles and tales across the site, often tied to the end of the existence itself. History Origin The Scarlet King was born with the planting of the Tree of Knowledge, called Khahrahk at the time. He was the smallest of his siblings, but the only one aware, and it brought him great pain. He decided that existence itself is painful and that he'd have no part in it, as well as destroying existence itself. He started by consuming his siblings and growing stronger on their essence. He vowed to destroy the Tree, the Creator and Creation, and consumed or subjugated all the other gods, naming himself "King of the Darkness Below". He declared war on creation itself, one which will not end until the very end of everything. He took Sanaa, one of the gods he subjugated, forcibly as his wife and sired seven daughters on her. Sanaa died after birthing them, and the King took his seven daughters as his new brides, sealing them so they would not die as their mother had. From his seven bride-daughters he had seven children called Leviathans. Other gods agreed to follow him as well, among them were Jeser, Lord Goran, Moloch and the Hanged King. It is also speculated that he is the nephew of Yaldabaoth. SCP-231 The SCP Foundation was able to neutralize or destroy the first six brides, but the seventh—the strongest—had yet to be born. It resides in SCP-231-7 and is prevented from existing by using Procedure 110-Montuak, developed by Robert Montauk, a scientist. What the procedure actually involves is unknown, but it is heavily implied that it involves brutal acts of violence, such as rape and torture, in order to keep the Leviathan away. Another source claims that the Scarlet King and Leviathan could not see reality the same way than humans could, meaning that concept of brutal acts of violence against SCP-231-7 could keep them away. The seventh daughter gave birth to SCP-999 after O5 ordered to stop Procedure 110-Montuak. O5 ordered the stopping of 110-Montuak to see what would happen, the result was SCP-999. SCP-999 is now believed to be the only thing to be able to defeat his father/grandfather. The Scarlet King's daughters are as follows: A'tivik, A'ghor, A'distat, A'zieb, A'nuht, A'tellif, and A'habbat. SCP-2317 Iteration 5 of SCP-2317 claims that the Scarlet King is the untold horror imprisoned inside SCP-2317, a salt desert-dimension locked behind a 19th-century wooden door. In Iteration 6 it is revealed that the entity is actually '████, Devourer of Worlds''' or Dread Devourer, an Apollyon-level Devourer entity that will enter the Foundation's reality within 30 years. The myth of the Scarlet King is actually used to give the staff of the SCP-Foundation a boost in morale, as the Devourer cannot be stopped. A fake ritual, Procedure 220-Calabasas, is used to "appease" the entity. It can presumed that the Dread Devourer is an entity even stronger that the Scarlet King. Some other stories though claim that SCP-2317 is actually the Scarlet King. As the universe of the SCP-Foundation has no true canon, it us up to the reader to decide whether the Scarlet King and SCP-2317 are the same entity or not. Other events At some point the Scarlte King andYaldabaoth (SCP-Foundation)Yaldabaoth formed the Treaty of Thorns and Flesh, a pact that ensured that universes conquered or targeted by either would also be of limits to for both. The treaty was signed beofre Yaldabaoth was imprissioned within Mekhane, and mainly benefited the King, who didn't want to anger his aunt. Description Due to the lack of canon, the Scarlet King has no true form. The most common pictures depict him as a Devil-like figure with antlers, sometimes also having Lovecraftian inspiration. The King's fist are described as massive and gnarled, holding the chains of his consorts and concubines. The same fists could effortlessly smash a man's throat. The King's voice is described as similar to "the chittering of a billion infinitesimal insects", and swirling and constantly moving. His voice also was neither "high nor low nor cacophonous nor methodical", simply just being. Powers and Abilities The Scarlet King's true power is unknown, though he can conquer and destroy entire worlds and civilizations, and threaten other low elder gods. For regular humans his true power is presumably beyond comprehension. Followers The Scarlet King has gathered many followers, among them other gods, among them were The Prince of Many Faces, Moloch and the Hanged King. Humans also follow the King, most notably the savage Daevites and the Children of the Scarlet King, a Satanic cult which poses as a standard right-wing Millenialist fire-and-brimstone Christian church. The group consist of 8000 actual cultists, and about 60 000 Christians, who unknowingly serve the interests of the inner circle. The cult has also wealthy benefactors. Poems Scarlet King's Poem :The following is the Poem, found in small white text (functionally invisible) located in SCP-231's wiki article. :*See Scarlet King's Poem on the Villain Song Wiki. Song from SCP-3838 :On 20/09/2017, several documents in the personal collection of the 19th century Foundation operative and Orientalist John Callaghan were recovered by the Foundation. Among these was a translation into English of a song Callaghan heard during the "Marketplace" period, said to originate among SCP-3838-8. :*See Song From SCP-3838 on the Villain Song Wiki. Gallery ScarletKing.jpg Trivia *The Poem hints that instead of working against the Scarlet King, they may be unwittingly or even knowingly playing right into his hands. If this is true, that is presumably why in one canon, "New Job", the O5-Council decided to stop the Protocol, which resulted in the birth of SCP-999. SCP-999 is described as a being that can cure depression and PTSD. As the Scarlet King's background is tragic due to being born aware and possibly suffering from some sort of existential crisis, the O5-Council plans to defeat him "with light and love and laughter that can brighten the blackest of hearts". *The Scarlet King is often theorized to possibly be the true or final stage of SCP-2317, an untold horror that even the SCP Foundation has difficulty containing and documenting. However, 2317's creator has confirmed that it and the Scarlet King are completely separate characters. *He is the creator of SCP-682 and SCP-999. *SCP-3806-A claims that Yaldabaoth and the Scarlet King are known to snatch human souls in the astral plane. *His followers, The Children of the Scarlett King, could possibly have a tie with Sarkicism, as their rituals have some things in common such as human sacrifice, mutilation, "sex magic", thaumaturgy and the overall worship of an higher being. The Foundation though never has discovered a proper connection. *He is possibly based on Stephen King's Crimson King. *The Global Occult Coalition refers to the Scarlet King as "PTE-616-Mendes-Ex-Machina". Navigation Category:Demon Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Immortals Category:Oppressors Category:Rapists Category:Leader Category:Cataclysm Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deities Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Parents Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Disciplinarians Category:Satan Category:Monarchs Category:Bigger Bads Category:Perverts Category:Murderer Category:Enigmatic Category:Supreme Beings Category:Omniscient Category:Symbolic Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Evil Creator Category:Related to Hero Category:Big Bads Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil from the past Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Spouses Category:Opportunists